


是b站up主吗

by Zzjmzjm



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzjmzjm/pseuds/Zzjmzjm
Kudos: 6





	是b站up主吗

游轮

是b站up主还是p站up主？

工作日的第一天，李赫宰睡到日上三竿才起床，吃了早饭就蹲坐在电脑前剪视频。

他的工作就是这样，时间自由，随心所欲，一觉睡到自然醒，挣得还特别多。

（我虾扯的，我身边有朋友在做up主，非常辛苦一点也不轻松，还会秃）

他管这叫：一名前排up主的自我修养。

李赫宰是某知名视频网站签约up主，舞蹈区热度榜一，他的个人社交软件上也有百万粉丝关注，拍出的视频都是高质量佳作，经常被转出圈，还会上热搜，所以就连不怎么关注舞蹈的路人网友或多或少都有听说过他的名字。

李赫宰原本没打算做网络自媒体工作的，他的本职是一名编舞师，和国内几家大型娱乐公司也有合作，最近炙手可热的男团新专的主打歌就是他给编的舞。

有一回他将自己在练习室里的录像截了下来，随便调了个滤镜就发上网了，没想到被疯转，甚至很多大V也点了赞。

李赫宰一夜之间粉丝激增，人家都当他是专业的舞蹈区up主，催更的弹幕铺天盖地的冲他砸过来。

当时还是个素人的李赫宰一时间未能消化这么突然的关注度，只能硬着头皮将他以前存下来的练习室录像修修剪剪发了出来。

被粉丝“逼更”的李老师的剪辑技术欠佳，视频中间一段和前后的衔接并不很顺畅。

但就是这样一段磕磕绊绊的舞蹈视频却掀起了一阵狂风浪潮，原因是：他露脸了。

那是一段wave动作，视频里李赫宰明显是换了一套衣服，并且没有戴口罩，转身面对镜头的时候整张脸清清楚楚映射在练习室锃光瓦亮的镜子上。

没有什么多余的表情，一张冷淡的脸在sexy dance中显得尤为谷欠，结束时还挑起一边眉毛笑了一下。

短短五秒钟的镜头不知道俘获了多少少男少女们的心，李赫宰的粉丝更是呈指数型增长。上了热搜不说，当天晚上就成立了粉丝站，他以往的一些生活照也被无所不能的网友们扒了出来。

俊朗的脸蛋和逆天的身材比例是他除了舞蹈本职之外的另一吸粉利器。

于是，在尝到了甜头后，李赫宰就这么稀里糊涂的成了一名正式的up主，还和国内最大的视频网站签了约。

当up主就得有点up主的样子，至少也得有专业的设备才行，自己的出圈视频居然是拿手机前置摄像头拍摄的，李赫宰想想都觉得抱歉。

奈何他对相机一类的电子产品一窍不通，所以便经常流连于网站内的摄影区做功课。

看着这些up主们上传的视频，五花八门的什么都有，从相机型号科普到安利种草再到性价比测评…

可惜看了一个晚上，没一个能入李赫宰眼的。对任何事都要求颇高的李老师总觉得那些大粉up主是收了品牌商的钱打广告，又嫌人小up主的视频太过粗糙，看来看去都没个中意的，索性关掉电脑，决定买最贵的相机算了。

就在他关掉页面的前一秒，在屏幕的角落里他看到一双漂亮的手。

那双手骨节分明，指甲盖修长饱满，白皙的手腕上戴着gucci的复古款开口手镯，食指上有一道浅浅的戒指痕。

这双漂亮的手上拿着最新款的徕卡相机，李赫宰当机立断就打算买同款。

下滑鼠标，他点进“东嘿pada”的主页。

嗯？居然是美食区的吗…

从粉丝基数和视频热度来看，这个东嘿pada也算是一个小有名气的up主，主页里大都是些做饭教程，剩下的就是些像明信片一样的风景照，不难看出这位pada先生是个别具生活品味的人。

评论区里也是一派和谐，毕竟做饭也算是个技术流，翻翻评论里大都是按照他的教程拍了图给他“交作业”的。

李赫宰点了外卖，之后就百无聊赖的在东嘿pada的主页里逐个点开他上传的视频，大半夜的馋得他口水直流。

不仅是馋屏幕里那些色泽鲜明冒着热气的美味佳肴，看着那双漂亮的手在灶台前来来回回也足够让人心满意足了。

但李赫宰也就是随便看看，外卖到了他就关掉了页面专心吃饭了。在买了相机之后就将这位美食区的小up主忘得一干二净了。

直到一周过后的某个周末，李老师睡醒后瘪着肚子走到厨房拉开橱柜，发现自己屯的拉面一袋都不剩了，空荡荡的柜子里只剩下一小盒咖喱粉。

他突然想起东嘿pada好像发过一个咖喱饭教程，于是火速掏出手机搜索。

将手机支在一边，认认真真地看人视频的时候他便开始准备材料，同时又开始感叹东嘿老师的手真好看，嗓音真好听。

最后完成的时候还有模有样的，家里都弥漫着一股咖喱的香气，李赫宰得意地拿出手机对着自己的杰作拍照，将刚才暂停的视频重新点开，观看结尾的那一段。

结尾那一分钟之内弹幕激增，李赫宰还没明白是怎么回事儿呢，白花花的弹幕就将屏幕挡了个严严实实，害他不得不关掉弹幕再重新看一遍。

这位美食up主在展示成果的时候将相机怼近了拍摄那碟精致的菜品，镜头慢慢对焦之后，在那金黄的咖喱汁下，隐藏着一枚小小的食用油瓶盖…

估计连他自己也没想到会犯这种低级错位，画面明显抖动了一下，然后立刻切了镜头，慌乱间，视频里露出了up主饱满的额头和湿漉漉的大眼睛。

李赫宰吃了一惊，然后屏住呼吸反复观看那短短的五秒钟。

隔着屏幕看到帅哥的惊鸿一瞥，让李赫宰独自一人回味了很久很久。

网络自媒体的工作让李老师对目前有些枯燥的生活没什么期待，冷不丁忽然出现一个惊艳到他的眸子，让他开始觉得现世美好，值得一游。

如果说前人留下的文化遗产是这个世界深沉地美感，那么看到帅哥这种简单的娱乐，当然就是这个世界的活泼可爱吧。

最后，李赫宰在东嘿pada的那条视频下评论并上传了一张图片：“交作业。”

图片是一盘黄澄澄的咖喱饭，中心放着一枚食用油的瓶盖。

李东海抱着手机在床上滚来滚去，将刚换好的床单被褥折腾得乱七八糟。

五分钟前，他看到李赫宰给他的视频评论了，并且被粉丝们迅速顶上前排。

“他看我的视频了！还照着做了！”

“虽然感觉有被内涵到，但这种追星成功的感觉真爽！”

没人知道，披着美食区up主皮的李东海，实际上就是李赫宰粉丝站的站长。

“等到月底，就可以亲眼见到他本人了。”

他倒在床上眯起眼睛将手里那份“法国豪华游轮活动”的邀请名单对着顶灯甜甜地笑了。

光影透过薄薄的纸张，穿过李赫宰的名字。让李东海觉得时间过得越来越慢。

b站有时候会组织游轮活动，邀请签约的up主们参加，博人眼球的同时还能拍点宣传片。

作为受邀方，参加这种活动也不失为扩展交际圈的方式。

比如美食区up主李东海，这会正耷拉着脑袋落寞地坐在甲板上的露天餐厅里，边喝果汁边看着火红的太阳缓缓坠入海平面，海面沐浴在余晖的彩霞中。

“名单上明明写了李赫宰的名字啊，怎么转悠了一整天也没见到他的影子…天都快黑了。”

低头看了看杯子里的果汁，橙黄色的液体微微晃动，李东海深吸了一口气。

咸腥的海风味扑面而来，刮得他有些睁不开眼，杯子里的饮料晃得更厉害了，甚至连玻璃杯都颤抖起来，这片海域的风浪明显比早晨上船的时候要大不少，晃得李东海有些难受。

也顾不上剩下的半杯饮料了，服务生有礼貌地将他从甲板上扶下，或许在室内的感受不是很明显，可在甲板上的人几乎连站都要站不稳了。

李东海的脸色不太好看，他不停地深呼吸，努力忽略掉胃里翻江倒海的感觉，强撑着往船舱内移动，想要回房间去拿晕船药。

跌跌撞撞下了两节台阶，总算熬到了宴会厅的大门口，李东海紧紧抓住栏杆喘息着挪动身体，在要进门的前一秒干呕出声。

他头皮一麻，马上调转身体扒在靠海一侧的栏杆上将方才喝进肚子里的果汁又全部吐进了大海里。

晕眩的感觉依旧没有结束，李东海通红着脸蛋将脑袋深深地埋进肩膀里，西装衬衫扣子还被鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌撑开了一颗，在他眼前直勾勾地掉进了深不可测的大海里。

天色已经有些暗了，没有了天空的映衬，眼下的海水都是漆黑一片，翻滚的浪花卷着白雾拍打在船体上，带着一股冰凉的潮气向上翻涌，直冲李东海的鼻腔，他猛地咳嗽起来，抓着栏杆的骨节都泛白了。

“你还好吗？”

听到身后有响声，那人还将手放在自己背上轻轻地帮他顺了顺气。

李东海窘迫的抬起身子，两人对视的一瞬间都愣住了。

李赫宰拿着水杯的手抖了一下，他认得这双漂亮的眼睛。

感受到那人直勾勾的眼神，李东海的脸火辣辣的，他甚至想就这么纵深一跃跳进海里算了...

为了偶遇李赫宰精心做好的发型在甲板上被风吹得乱七八糟，晕船反应之下的低头呕吐使得他脸颊通红，还挂着两行鼻涕。

老天没眼，自己努力保持了整整一天的美好形象在见到偶像的第一瞬间破碎了，受到惊吓之余的李东海想开口说话，结果又在李赫宰面前打了个响嗝。

眼泪都快飙出来了......

见李东海焦急的模样，李赫宰嗡声笑了一下。抬手将水杯递给他，又摊开另外一边手掌露出两颗白色的小药丸。

“别说了，把药吃了吧。”

又在他咕咚咕咚喝水的时候从兜里掏出一张纸巾塞给他。

“我带了很多晕船药，后面如果还有不舒服的话可以来找我。”

等李东海回过神来的时候，李赫宰已经没影了，那人就像一阵风，在自己心头轻轻掠过后便消失的无影无踪。

连个联系方式都没给，还信誓旦旦的说要自己联系他...

航路逐渐平稳了，李东海滞留在入口处吹了吹风，身体的不适渐渐消散，李赫宰塞给他的纸巾一直在手里攥着，他抚摸着纸张的纹路，抬起手来放在鼻尖前嗅了嗅，闻到一股冷冽的香气，是李赫宰那样的人会用的香水。

在走进宴会厅的时候，他将那张宝贝的纸巾小心翼翼地折起来放进衣兜里。

晚宴开始后，李东海跟同是美食区up主的同行大V们坐在一桌，胸口处有些凉嗖嗖的，低头一看，胸口处的衬衫因为崩掉了扣子所以开了个口，灌进些海风。

他悻悻地裹紧西服外套，伸长脖子左顾右盼，终于在舞蹈区那一桌看到了李赫宰饱满的后脑勺。

那人冷不丁转了个身露出雕像一般精致的侧脸，余光发现了不远处有一双漂亮的眼睛直勾勾地看过来。

李赫宰抬头就看到李东海红着脸往自己这边看，冲他笑了笑，然后拿起酒杯举了一下，就回过头去了。挑眉撩了一下后就独留李东海一个人坐在远处脸红心跳。

吃过饭后李东海早早的回房了，整场晚宴途中他都致力于盯着李赫宰脑后利落的黑发，白皙的后颈和宽阔的肩膀看。

给他身上都快盯出一个洞了，那人还是不肯回头施舍给他一个眼神。

“是不是刚才在门口脏兮兮的样子被他嫌弃了...”

浴室里，李东海懊恼的闭上眼睛，任由温热的水沿着发丝流下，饱满紧实的胸膛在一片雾气中起起伏伏。

穿着酒店里的浴袍，李东海在房间里搜寻自己的手机，找了一圈也没找到，最后他看到搭在椅子背上的上衣外套。

拿起外套，在口袋里摸出手机，顺便带出了一张带着些许香气的纸巾，李东海在空中慌乱的抓了几下总算没让它掉在地下。

因为是李赫宰给的，李东海一直没舍得用，直到现在回到房里才有空细细的端详。

摩挲着上面特有的花纹，李东海摊开纸巾，一串电话号码工整地写在中央。

十五分钟过去了，李东海就这么僵在床上，手里紧紧捏着那张写有李赫宰电话号码的纸巾，大脑一片空白，直到他感到房间在摇晃，慌忙捂住嘴巴跌跌撞撞爬到行李箱前翻找自己的晕船药。

拿到药片的正准备吃的时候，他猛地想起李赫宰对他说过的话，然后拿起手机颤颤巍巍地拨通了那串号码。

李赫宰的头发还湿漉漉的，就拿着一板退烧药急急忙忙找到李东海的房间门前，中途还向服务生要了一杯热水。

按响门铃后，没有片刻犹豫，李东海漂亮的脸蛋就出现在自己的眼前，吓了他一跳，他没想到这么快门就开了...

然后他尴尬的冲李东海扬了扬手里的水杯。

李东海赶忙双手接下那杯水，往旁边挪了挪，让出了门口的位置，脸红得像一颗熟透了的蜜桃。

“麻烦李先生了...”

他一边道谢一边伸手将人请进房门，李赫宰也就顺着他的意长腿一迈踏进了门。

两个大男人穿着浴袍尴尬地坐在柔软的大床上，也找不到什么话题，目光只是互相在对方的好身材上流连。

“李先生，真的很感谢你...”

李东海话音未落就被打断。

“叫我赫宰吧，不用那么拘束，我们看上去是同岁呢。”

“呃，赫宰...能跟我拍张照吗？”

过了半晌，李东海终于对着自己的偶像憋出这样一句话。

“我一直都很喜欢你！”

“我是你粉丝站的站长！你的视频我一个不落的都看过！”

李赫宰见到眼前软软糯糯，红着耳根表达心意的李东海，心里像炸开了烟花一般拿出手机，二话不说揽过李东海的肩膀凑到镜头前拍照。

在船身晃动的同时将李东海的脸紧紧地贴在自己的胸膛上，偷偷瞥见那人慌乱又羞涩的反应，他满意地翘起嘴角。

“要不要出去透透气？应该就不会这么难受了。”

还没等李东海回应他，李赫宰就抓着他的手，半拉半哄的将他带出了门。

出了舱门，李赫宰拉着他的手上了两层楼，又左拐右拐的带人来到露天游泳池旁，大半夜的这附近一个人也没有。

坏心眼的男人一句话不说，当着李东海的面脱了浴袍，露出精壮的腹肌，月色中像一条银鱼一般钻进了水里，看得李东海一愣一愣的。

“你不下来吗？水温很合适呢。”

支在泳池边上，水面上浮起李赫宰白皙精壮的手臂，见李东海像是被人点了穴一样呆站在原地，干脆起身上岸揽住他的腰一把将人抱进水里。

“呀！李赫宰！”

头发被水打湿，浴袍掉落在岸边，李东海像一只受惊的小鹿一样瞪着大眼睛紧紧搂住李赫宰的脖子，反而被坏男人贴近额头超他的耳畔吹气。

“我们…我们这样不好…会被人看见的…”

李东海一把按住自己勃起的下身，暗骂自己没出息的同时，残存的理智还要拼命扯着自己脆弱的神经往正道儿上走。

“嗯？我们要怎样？你在想什么？”

李赫宰弯腰卸力将人稳稳地放在泳池里，水不深，没到他们的胸膛，然后坏笑着捏起李东海的下巴，将他逼到池边儿，低头亲吻了那双过于漂亮的眼睛。

李东海的理智在肌肤接触后就消散到九霄云外了，在李赫宰的唇将要离开的时候，他缓缓伸出手，在水下搂紧李赫宰的腰，靠着墙边又借着水的浮力，环住李赫宰的脖子，用了点劲将双腿环绕在坏男人腰上。

李赫宰并没有穿内裤，下身硬邦邦地戳在李东海股侧，腾出一只手来撑住李东海的皮肤，另一只手摁住李东海的湿漉漉的头往自己身上拉，昂起头跟他接吻，强而有力的舌头顶开李东海的牙关钻进人嘴里肆虐。

“嗯……唔……”

两人唇舌相缠，李东海逐渐放软了身体，与坏男人吻得难舍难分。

这个吻持续了很久，嘴唇分开的时候，李赫宰与他额头相触，拿自己鼻尖去蹭了蹭对方的脸。

月光下李东海睁开眼睛，李赫宰的皮肤白得晃眼，就连水珠从他线条饱满的手臂上滴落都显得格外撩人。

李东海双手摸索着搂上他的脖子，半眯着眼睛问道：“要操我吗？”

“要。”李赫宰开口，才发现自己的嗓子哑得厉害。

大手再次抚上李东海的胸口，任由他挂在身上盘住自己的腰，李赫宰一手抚摸他的阴茎，仰头狠狠吻住他。

“唔……”

李东海的唇又软又甜，让人怎么尝都不够。在李赫宰手掌的包覆之下，他的阴茎和乳头很快就硬得发烫。

李东海紧紧抓着李赫宰的手腕，勾着脖子接受着这个吻，口腔中全部染上男人的味道，因为男人抽烟，本以为会尝到苦涩，没想到竟然以为地尝到了一丝甜味，李赫宰和他贴得很紧，李东海清晰地感觉到那根火热的欲望在自己胯下磨蹭着，他觉得后穴中开始分泌些令人羞耻的体液，一张一合的灌进些温热的池水。

“嗯…赫宰…”

小猫轻声哼叫着，攀着李赫宰脖子的双手用了点劲，情事还未开始他的大腿根就已经有些酸了，想要起身下来的同时被李赫宰抬起一条腿支撑在泳池边上。

“往哪儿跑？”

李赫宰坏笑着将他堵住，两手捏住人白嫩的腿根分开，让他依靠在自己身上的同时摸索到在池水里早就泥泞不堪的穴口，绕着洞口轻按了一圈儿后，在满意的听到李东海的哼唧声后，李赫宰将中指伸了进去。

“嘶…”

修长又骨节分明的手指进出的同时带进些许池水，令原本应该顺滑的扩张变得有些生涩，李赫宰灵活的手指在后穴搅动，时不时屈起手指按压内壁的褶皱，后穴被撑开灌进池水，在静谧的月色下发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。

李东海碍于在公共场所，不敢叫太大声，被抵在池边含着李赫宰的耳垂小声呜咽，唾液搅动的声响混着小猫嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，李赫宰差点精关失守，于是粗喘着气捏住李东海的臀瓣狠狠用力。

“你再叫得骚些等会就直接射里面。”

李东海收回舌头，鼻尖在李赫宰颈窝处剐蹭，穴口不断瑟缩着，微微喘息，似乎在渴求着粗硬的东西来满足自己。

今夜月色格外的美，月亮散发着光芒洒在这艘巨大无比的游轮上，身后不远处就是内舱，大都熄了灯，只有这一对璧人趁着夜色在一片漆黑的深海中央做爱。

不需要多余的灯光，有月光就足够，船身遇到风浪开始晃动，水池里的水微微洒了点出去，李东海红了脸紧紧搂住李赫宰的脖子，指甲在他后背轻划，抬起湿漉漉的大眼睛对眼前的帅哥发出无声的邀请。

眼前的美景让李赫宰血气上涌，他觉得鼻间热热的，再也无法忍耐了，扶着自己硬得有些发痛的阴茎，在湿滑的后穴上磨蹭了两下，在水中带着李东海的屁股轻晃，才一鼓作气地将粗壮肉棒插进紧窄湿热的后穴中。

“啊！唔啊…好大…”

被填满的那一刻，李东海腰身向上挺起，唇中溢出甜腻的娇吟，大量温热的水随着李赫宰的插入灌进穴内，像是给李赫宰粗硬的分身又套了一层柔软的外壳，他觉得自己的承受能力到头了，后穴被填得过于饱满，激烈的快感如暴风一般席卷而来，让他只能颤抖着抓住男人坚实的手臂向上翻着眼仁。

“再多叫几声，这才刚开始呢宝贝儿。”

李赫宰的抽动十分顺畅，于是低哼着加快了速度抽插，他抽出时只留着龟头撑开紧窄的小穴，而后又深深地插进，在船身晃动的同时借力干得又快又狠，不少池水溢出岸边，漆黑的甲板上萦绕着李东海的呻吟和啜泣。

“啊！轻一点…赫…赫不要…这样不行…呃 ”

李东海下身的阴茎翘的笔直，正不断地泛着水光，红润的龟头露出水面一截，两腿无力的分开，被李赫宰捏紧了往池壁上顶撞，一次次磨过李东海最舒服那一点。灭顶的快感冲上头颅，李东海松开攀着坏男人脖子的手，往后支撑在岸边，在摇摇晃晃的水波中尖叫着射了出来，有一些白色的精华还滴在了李赫宰下巴上。

高潮后的小猫咪浑身颤抖，肩膀上都泛着点可爱的粉色，他张了张嘴却不出声音，胳膊腿都软成了一滩春水。

“要死了…不要了…不能再要了…”

可坏男人并不满足，李赫宰扶着李东海的腰将人缓缓放进水里，吻掉了他睫毛上的精液，半哄半骗地给人翻了个身，舔舐着他的颈侧，在他耳畔低语。

“宝贝让哥哥爽了…就不要了…”

李赫宰抬起李东海的腰，挺腰把粗大的阴茎送进人的后穴里，深入浅出的操他。

甲板上又响起了若有若无的呻吟声，李赫宰双手握着他的腰，十指不知不觉在他腰间摁出了於痕。

这个姿势之下，交合之处插得很深。李东海的后穴湿润而敏感，紧紧咬着穴口不停进出的坚硬。

李赫宰一边与他做爱，一边不停地捞过他的脸亲吻他的唇，亲吻他脸上的泪珠。

李东海热情回吻，唇舌交缠。

湿热的小穴包裹住同样滚热的肉棒相对摩擦，搅动着一池春水哗啦哗啦地响，李东海的呻吟声越来越大，李赫宰看他快要高潮，便不再拖延，他想要和他一起来到欲望的顶峰。

捏紧李东海的腰，对着后穴就是几下深插，不停撞击到最深处，小猫咪腰后的两个浅浅的腰窝在流动的水中显得格外诱人，坏男人情不自禁地伸手对着那两个小窝戳了戳。

李东海意志已经开始涣散，李赫宰觉得时机成熟了，又快速冲刺了几十下，全身痉挛，绷紧的囊袋顿时喷射出好几股浓稠的精液，射入有些红肿的后穴。

“嗯…嗯…啊…”

李东海趴在岸边长吁一口气，双腿大颤甚至无法站立，被李赫宰捞起来紧紧贴在胸膛上，月色朦胧，甲板上只剩下海水拍打船身的响声和两人久久不停息的喘气声。

（以为这就完了？）

李东海浑身无力，最后是被吃饱喝足的李赫宰拦腰抱起回了房间，身上搭着一条半干不湿的浴袍，坏男人作怪的双手在进门前几秒又深入到红肿的后穴搅动。

“李赫宰…你不累吗…”

腰酸背痛的小猫咪警觉地起身，挣扎着就要从人怀里挣脱出来。

“你这么香甜可口，一次哪儿够？”

扬手将红了脸的小猫丢在柔软的大床上，李赫宰一把扯掉自己身上的浴巾压在李东海身上，早就勃起的阴茎戳在李东海小腹上。

“你…你到底是b站up主还是p站up主啊！”

李赫宰笑了笑，并不回答他的话，反而搂着他的肩膀翻了个身将李东海放在自己身上，一边抚摸着他半硬的欲望，一遍躺在床上蛊惑着他干坏事。

“自己动，快点儿。”

大手拍了拍李东海柔软的臀瓣，李赫宰扶着自己的欲望一挺腰就插了进去。

“嗯…”

李东海受不住诱惑，被填满的感觉令人欲罢不能，看着李赫宰的眼睛轻轻点了点头。

李赫宰见状，心中欣喜不已，有种诡计得逞的满足感，他躺了下来，看着漂亮的小猫咪跨坐在身上，感觉他后穴中又涌出一股热潮，浇在自己龟头上，爽得他头皮发麻。

“嗯…赫…这样太深了…”

李东海不由自主地扭动屁股，让体内的肉棒浅浅抽插着，每一下都磨蹭到自己的敏感点，甜美的快感几乎要将他的大脑融化。

“宝贝这样才会舒服啊。”

李赫宰享受着李东海体内的收缩，伸出手攀上他的前胸，捻住硬挺的乳珠不停揉搓着。

“呜…可以了…”

李东海喘息着，把手撑在李赫宰厚实的胸膛上，拧腰前后磨蹭着，李赫宰粗硬的欲望偶尔会从湿热的穴口里滑落出来，惹得李东海忙不迭地将那根粘满了自己粘腻体液的阴茎重新塞进后穴前后摆动起来，爽得李赫宰低喘，伸出手来捏紧李东海的腰间忍不住向上挺腰。

感觉快到零界点了，李东海突然蹲坐在李赫宰身上，抬起屁股猛力抽插，双手在李赫宰的乳前摩挲，嘴里的呻吟声变了调，房间的大床微微摇晃，期间也混杂着李赫宰低沉的呻吟。

感觉快到了，李东海一低头就能看见李赫宰的粗长在自己身体里进进出出，小腹微微隆起，在双重刺激下射了出来，后穴不停的缩紧，夹得李赫宰精关失守，两人一起到达了顶峰。

后穴的精液滴了出来，李东海还失神地坐在李赫宰身上，然后被一把拉进人怀里。

李赫宰坏笑着环过李东海的腰，阻止人因为害羞而逃跑，在他耳畔低语。

“回去后，跟我学跳舞吧？”

“为什么？”

“以后想把你也剪进我的视频里。”


End file.
